What You Desire Most
by depplvr12
Summary: Scarlett Davies is left alone with Harry on the search for horcruxes. She discovers an item that had been left for her by Dumbledore. Will this mysterious object help her find what she is looking for? Rated T for slight sexual content ONESHOT


What You Desire Most

"Fine, if that's what you want. Go then!" Harry yelled. I stared from Harry to Ron. Ron was shaking and his neck vein was popping out. He whipped off the locket and threw it on the bed.

"Fine. I'm leaving! You coming, 'Mione?" Ron looked to Hermione. Her mouth opened and closed.

"Hermione, you can't leave. We have to find these horcruxes!" I yelled at her.

"Scarlett, I am sorry. I have to help Ron. Here's all of your stuff." Hermione took all of our objects out of her beaded bag.

"You'll be back, right?" I asked her.

"Of course, I don't know when, but we will be back." I held back a sniffle and threw my arms around her.

"Goodbye, Hermione." I whispered in her ear.

"Come _on_, Hermione!" Ron yelled. She ran to him and they apparated with a loud crack.

I sighed and sat down on the cot. This was the first time Harry and Ron got into a major fight since the Tri-Wizard Tournament. We had been friends forever. We were known as the Golden Quartet. We meaning Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and me, Scarlett Davies.

Harry and I had met on the train. I fell in love with him in my third year, though. It is now my seventh and I have tried to show to Harry that I love him but he is too thickheaded to see it. I put my head in my hands, my auburn hair falling in my face.

"Well, I am going to bed." Harry spat and lay down in the cot on the other side of the room.

"Goodnight, Harry." I whispered.

"Goodnight, Scarlett. Thank you for staying. I don't know what I would have done if you had left, too." Harry turned on his side and fell asleep. I looked at the pile of things on the table. There was an object that I had never seen before. It was black and had a sleek octagonal shape to it. I picked it up and stared at it.

There was note attached to the back of it. It was written in Dumbledore's hand.

_**Ms. Davies,**_

_**You didn't think I left you out of my will, now, did you? This is a compass that was given to me by a dear old friend. One day, I made a trip using the time-turner now in Ms. Granger's possession. Well, I turned it a little too much and landed in the early 1700s. Instead of telling you about it, how about you use this memory that I placed inside of the compass? There is a pencieve somewhere in this tent. Go find it. This isn't just a compass. It's a very useful tool that will help you on your journey.**_

_**Your headmaster,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

I opened up the compass and out fell a small vial onto my lap. It contained a silver wisp of what looked like hair. I looked around and saw a pencieve near the front of the tent. Slowly, I stood up and tiptoed over to the pencieve. I poured the vial into the bowl and stuck my head inside.

_There, he sat. Albus was sitting on the floor, rubbing his skull. He looked around him. He was sitting on a ship with black sails. The water was a bright blue and it smelt of sea salt. A dark shadow surrounded him and he looked behind him. A man with tanned skin, black and brown dreadlocks stood staring down at him. His brown eyes were lined with kohl and his hair was secured with a bandana and a tricorne hat. There were ivory and beads in his hair._

_ "Ahoy there." The man snarled. "What are you doing on me vessel?"_

_ "I…I don't know." Dumbledore said. He stood up and straightened out his robes. He must've looked insane._

_ "Nice dress." The man stated slowly._

_ "It's not a dress. They're robes." Dumbledore defended._

_ "To each his own, mate. Now what is it you want?" The man spat._

_ "Well, I would like to know where it is I am. And who are you?"_

_ "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, and this very ship is the Black Pearl." Jack's chest puffed up a bit. Dumbledore nodded his head. "Haven't you ever heard of it?" Jack asked in a confused look._

_ "Oh, no, I just moved here from northern England. I don't have a clue as to the pirates here." Dumbledore saved quickly. Jack's eyes narrowed. He whipped out his sword and pushed Dumbledore to the mast. The sword was pressed to his neck. "What is this all about?" Dumbledore kept his cool demeanor._

_ "I knew you looked like nobility. You're from the East India Trading Company. Nothing gets past me. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Jack growled._

_ "I promise you. I know nothing of the East India Trading Company."_

_ "Well, isn't that convenient?"_

_ "No, I swear it." Dumbledore had a genuine look in his eyes so Jack released him. "I am Albus. Albus Dumbledore."_

_ "Well, Albus, it's nice to meet you." Jack stepped back and took hold of the wheel. "Tell me, Albus. Are you any good with the sword?"_

_ "I've never tried it, Mr. Sparrow."_

_ "Captain. Captain Sparrow, if you please." Jack corrected._

_ "My apologies. I teach at a school and I always address my students by Mr. or Ms." Dumbledore explained._

_ "A teacher, eh? How respectable. Now that I think about it, you're too nice to be part of the EITC. I'll tell you what. This is too rough a place for a man like yerself. When we dock next, you can get off." Dumbledore chuckled a little. This man would never know that he dealt with darker magic back at Hogwarts then any threatening force in the Caribbean._

_ "Thank you, Captain."_

_ "Please, call me Jack. I let my friends call me Jack." Jack smiled showing his golden teeth. He gave Dumbledore his hand and gave him a firm shake._

_ The scene melted and moved again to the same ship. The Black Pearl seemed to be docked. "Well, Albus, this is where we part." Jack stated as Gibbs gathered up Dumbledore's belongings._

_ "Thank you for everything, Jack. I shall never forget this." Dumbledore said, shaking the captain's hand once more._

_ "Before you leave, I would like you to have this." He reached into his pocket and handed Dumbledore a compass._

_ Dumbledore opened it. "A broken compass?"_

_ Jack looked offended. "True enough, this compass does not point north. But it has another trait. It points to what you desire most in this world. I feel it will help you more than it will help me. Now I just have to find the fountain of youth, but there is a nice bonny lass that I am sure will be quite able to help me." Dumbledore looked up at Jack._

_ "Thank you, Jack. I'll make sure that this goes to good use." He waved goodbye to Jack and stepped off the boat. Jack tipped his hat and stood at the wheel of the ship, sailing away into the night. Dumbledore took the time-turner and spun it again, returning to his time._

I took my head out of the pencieve and thought back to the compass that lay on my bed. Quietly, I walked back to the compass and opened it. The dial spun for a bit and landed on Harry whom had been knocked out for quite some time. "Figures." I wondered about what Jack had said.

_ "True enough, this compass does not point north…"_

I positioned my body so that Harry was north of me. It kept spinning and it wouldn't stop, but when I moved to the west just a tad, it froze on Harry. I walked back to my bed and stubbed my toe on the leg, moaning in pain.

Harry stirred and sat up straight. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just stubbed my toe." I placed the compass on the table and rubbed my feet. Harry raised an eyebrow at the compass and stood up, grabbing it.

"What is this?" He asked, flipping it open.

"It's a compass." I told him.

"Thanks, genius." Harry said, sarcastically.

"No problem, Potter." I smirked.

"It's a piece of shite. It doesn't point north." Harry inspected the small black box.

"Ah, it's not supposed to. It points to what you want most." I told him, putting some pajama pants on.

"That's dumb." He furrowed his brow.

"What? What's it pointing to?"

"Well, what I want most is to find the horcruxes, but this blasted thing keeps pointing to you." He closed the compass and threw it on the bed. "You're not a horcrux. And you're not wearing _the_ horcrux so it shouldn't be pointing to you." I thought about it for a second.

"Maybe you want the horcruxes but subconsciously you want something more." I told him.

"Maybe." Harry looked at me and I stared into his eyes. He cleared his throat and sat down on my cot. "Well, now that I am up, let's figure out where to go next."

"I've been thinking about that, Harry. Let's go to Godric's Hollow. I think that we can really find some information about that pendant on Xenophillius Lovegood's necklace. Maybe we could talk to Bathilda Bagshot. I heard she lives there now. We could figure out why you were left the Sword of Gryffindor." I told him, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"I… I don't know, Scarlett." Harry looked down at his feet.

"Why not?"

"I don't think I can go there. I mean, Volde—

"Please," I whimpered. "Don't say his name."

"You-know-who, then. You-know-who killed my parents there. I don't think I can go back and see their tombstones. It'll make this seem too real."

"I hate to break it to you, Harry. But this is real. You-know-who is real. You are here; I am here, too." I grabbed his hand and rubbed my thumb against the back of it. "I know it's going to be hard for you, but we will get through this together." Harry looked up at me with sad eyes. I gulped and spoke once more. "I love you, Harry."

Harry started to sniffle. "I love you, too, Scarlett." He wrapped his arms around me and started crying. It was a rough day for the both of us. Ron and Hermione left; sudden realization of being alone; confronting ghosts of Harry's past; and to top it all off, we just admitted to having feelings for each other. I would be crying, too, if I weren't trying to keep it together for Harry.

He held me and said softly, "Okay, we'll go to Godric's Hollow, then."

"Thanks, Harry. For trusting me." I yawned.

"You're tired. Here let's go to bed." He slowly tried to get up but I pulled him back down and we slept in my cot for the rest of the night. I turned my head and pressed my lips against his. He cupped my cheek and kissed me back. We didn't think of horcruxes, or You-Know-Who, or Ron, or Hermione, or anything else. For this moment, we had each other. That's what was going to propel us forward in our mission.

The End

(ONE SHOT FOR ONE OF MY FRIENDS! I LOVE YOU, GIRL!)


End file.
